herofandomcom-20200223-history
Dug
Dug is the tetartagonist of Disney/Pixar's 2009 film Up. Dug was listed #10 in Empire Magazine's The 50 Best Animated Movie Characters. He is voiced by Pixar story artist Bob Peterson. Personality Dug is a playful, friendly and lovable dog who is always kind to those he loves. He likes almost everybody he comes across. He is also very good at following rules and can be somewhat of an airhead at times. My Disney Experience :Dug is the top dog in Disney/Pixar's Up! He has just met you, and he loves you. Squirrel! Appearances ''Up'' Dug is an obese golden retriever who belongs to Charles Muntz. He is a fun-loving dog who speaks English via a special collar that translates his thoughts to speech, invented by his former master, Charles Muntz. Early in the film, Dug, one of Alpha's canine minions, is searching for a large bird that Muntz has been trying to capture for decades. He runs into Carl Fredericksen, Russell, and Kevin (the bird he is searching for). However, immediately after meeting Carl, Dug begins to idolize him and sees him as his master. He winds up switching sides, assisting Carl, Russell and Kevin. He is every ounce a puppy in behavior and quickly becomes attached to Carl, who is at first hesitant to accept Dug. When he does, Dug expresses his joy in a manner that leaves no doubt that he prefers his new master. During the end credits of the film, it is revealed that Dug had mated with another golden retriever (with similarities to him), and they had many puppies (probably much to Carl's grief); at least twenty of them that were caught on photo. ''Dug's Special Mission'' Dug appears in his very own short as the main character, as well as being the narrator. The short takes place before Dug comes across Carl Fredricksen and Russell and also on Dug's birthday. Alpha, Beta and Gamma can be seen in the beginning chasing after Kevin only to have Dug let her get away. They then proceed to continue in the search for Kevin while trying to keep Dug distracted by doing various tasks, such as watching a rock and sitting still in a certain spot, but they end up backfiring on Alpha, Beta and Gamma. However, towards the end, Dug decides to run away and ends up finding Russell and Carl, where it continues in the rest of the film, Up. ''George and A.J. Dug appears in this animated short as a minor character where he appears at the end and scares George and A.J. Disney Parks Dug makes an appearance at Disney's Hollywood Studios. Trivia *In the ''Monsters, Inc. comic book mini-series, Laugh Factory, when Sid breaks into Boo's room, Dug can be seen as a plush next to the Pixar ball. *In Ratatouille, as Remy runs through an apartment building, Dug's shadow can be seen on a wall. Ratatouille was released two years before Up, but Up was in production. *Dug has the same yelp as Scud from Toy Story. *Dug was awarded the Palm Dog Award by the British film critics as the best canine performance at Cannes Film Festival, beating out the fox from Antichrist and the black poodle from Inglourious Basterds. *As seen in the credits, Dug has a mate and several puppies, possibly a spoof of Disney's One Hundred and One Dalmatians. *The fact that Dug's nose, eyes, and tail are perfectly aligned with each other could be a reference to Pluto. *Dug is the only dog owned by Charles Muntz that is not named after a Greek letter. Interestingly enough, there isn't a dog named Delta seen in the film, so it's possible that Dug is Delta. Navigation Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Honorable Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Sidekicks Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Dimwits Category:Defectors Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Parents Category:Optimists Category:Pure Good Category:Voice of Reason Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Unwanted Category:Damsels Category:Book Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Narrators Category:Friend of a Villain Category:False Antagonist